BabyStuck
by ameggy26
Summary: In which Vriska gets pregnant and John is the dad. humanstuck. (is currently on pause)
1. Chapter 1

(( ok ok I know I'm working on its a hard life but I have a bit of writers block. So here is another pairing I like invovling John. ENJOY!))

~Vriska~

John poked your stomach. "John."

"But-"

"I know. It's in there."

"And its mine?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"John! I haven't had sex with anyone else in the past few monthes." He was starting to frustrate you.

"But we've been married for over a year and together for almost 11." He said confused.

"That's not the point right now." You snapped at him. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not sure but I think I can be within the next few monthes." He smiled nervously. "So what do we need?"

"This is gonna be a long next few monthes." You sighed. You were pregnant. You were scared. John could get through this. He was stronger and braver then he looks and acts. But you had no idea what is everything is going to be like.

* Month 6*

You were in the sixth month of your pregnancy and your stomach has started to increase in size. You didn't go out and buy new clothes so you are wear one of John's shirts and a pair of sweat pants. You walked into the nursery where John was currently trying to redo to make it more suitable for the baby.

"Sky blue! What do you think!?" He said excitedly with the biggest grin on his face. You chuckled a little as you observed the newly painted walls.

"Its great. And I see you loved it so much because you got it all over yourself." You took your hand wiping off some paint off his cheek. He grabbed your hand lean towards you lightly pecking you on the lips.

"I think I love you more." He said. You smiled blushing a bit. "But! Right now we need to go pick up the crib, dresser, and car seat." He ruined the moment.

"We? Noooooooo no no no no no no no no you can get Dave or karkat to come with you. I'm staying here and pigging out on a bag of chips." You said to him watching clean up the paint cans.

He chuckled kneeling front of you. "Do you want to come with me?" He said looking at you stomach then placing his ear on it listening for something." Oh ... really?... then you will." He stood up and pointed at your belly," John Jr. Says he wants to come."

"First of all his name isn't gonna be John Jr. And second of all he can't talk." You chuckled.

"I speak baby." John walked from the nursery to the bathroom. You followed him.

"Sure you do. Anyway I have to go to the doctor's today. Jade is gonna pick me up in about an hour. So I can't come with you." You leaned on the doorway as John washed his face.

"Oh yeah that's today. Darn I wish I would of remembered that yesterday when I told the store I what time i was coming." He sighed fixing his glasses and drying his hands. You walked next to him wrapping an arm around him.

"Its ok. Everything will be fine." You reassured him kissing him on the cheek.

"You promise?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" He went to say something. "Don't you dare. Cause you will get me worried and you don't want me to be worried."you walked. Out of the bathroom to the couch. You sat down grabbing a blanket and turning on the Tv.

** 2 hours later **

Jade pulled up to your house. You got out thanking her for taking you. You unbuckled your self and walked to the house. You took off your jacket placing it on the hook. "I'm home."

"Oh, hi Vriska." You hear John say from the nursery followed by some mumbling.

"No, it goes here."

"You sure? Because it looks like it fits here."

You walked up the stairs to the nursery. That's where you find John and Karkat on the floor with a tool box and parts of the crib. You chuckle at them. Dave was standing next to the new dresser fully put together.

"Woah Vriska you're big. Like really BIG." Dave said.

"What's!?" You snapped at him wrapping your arms around your stomach.

"I mean yeah I know you all pregnant and stuff but you look bigger then I expected."

"Dave there's a fucking baby inside her of course she is big." Karkat joined the conversation.

"Can we stop talking about my size?" You said walking towards John. He looked up at you smiling.

"I don't know how to put cribs together." He held up two random parts.

"Have you tried instructions?"

"No. But now I will." He turned to the book looking for the instructions. "So how did every thing go?"

"Good. Said he'll come on 2 weeks after your birthday." You smiled.

"That's awesome!" He stood up hugging you. "I cant wait."

"I can't wait to see my godson." Dave intruded.

"No he's my fucking godson." Karkat butted in.

You rolled your eyes walking away. You knew none of them were gonna be the godfathers. You tell them everytime you see them but they still fight over it.

(( let me know what you think.))


	2. Chapter 2

*month 9 afternoon before John's birthday*

~john~

"JJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHNNNN NNNN!" you hear Vriska, your 'lovely' wife, scream from upstairs. You run in the room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, bent over, and her hair in her face.

"W-what's wrong?" You said walking over to her placing your hand on her back.

"Car. Now." She demanded harshly.

" Wait he's com-" you were cut off.

"Yes! No go get the bag, my shoes, and get your ass in the car." Vriska camanded as she stood up and headed out the doorway. You hurried to the closet grabbing the bag with a change of clothes. Then you caught up with Vriska at the stairs helping her down then putting her shoes on her feet. "You ready for this?"

"There's no turning back now." You openned the door walking towards the car.

**at the hospital**

"I can't do this John." You held Vriska's hand.

"Yes you can. " you were sitting in the hospital room. Vriska was lying in bed, in pain. You couldn't do much but sit there and support her.

"Okay, Vriska this time I want you to push. Alright?" The doctor stood at the end of the bed. Vriska nodded. "John, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Um. Sure." You stood up walking at the end of the bed.

"Alright push." The doctor said. Your eyes widen at the sight. You hope Vriska wasn't paying attention because at that point you had fainted.

***at in the hallway a few minutes later.***

"John? John. Come on wake up. " Jade was shaking you.

"Jade? Oh gosh is Vriska ok. What about the baby is he ok?" You ask standing up. "How long have I've been out?"

"Um. Yes. Yes. And only a few minutes. Now vet in there and see your child already! Vriska isn't naming him tip you get in there." Jade openned the door pushing you back in to the room. You smiled looking at Vriska. She had the hugest smile you have ever seen her have. She was holding your son. Yes your son. You walked next to the bed where you were before. You kissed Vriska on the forehead.

"Casey." You looked at her confused. "I want his name to be Casey."

You looked at the cerulean blue eyed baby."I love that name."

"I knew you would. You wanna hold him?" You nod carefully taking Casey into your arms. You sat down in the chair next to the bed. You couldn't stop smiling. The door opened and Jade, Dave, and Karkat walked in. You all talked and took some pictures until everyone slowly one by one left.

It was just you and Vriska, Casey asleep. "John." Vriska said sleepily.

"Yea."

"Happy birthday." You looked at the clock. It read 12:59.

"Thanks sweetie."

****noon the next day John's birthday.****

"…Hapy birthday dear John. Happy birthday to you." You blew out the candles on the cake. You were sitting in the hospital room with Vriska, Casey, Dave, Karkat, Jade, and Rose.

"Thanks guys." You said as Rose began to cut the cake.

"So what did you get me" Dave sat in the chair across the room holding Casey.

"Nothing. What did you get me?"

"A beautiful sight. And my friendship."

"Like last year?"

"Exactly."

"At least he is a good friend." Rose handed you a small price of cake. You smiled starting to eating the cake.

"I thought he didn't want anything." Karkat ate a forkful of cake.

"He didn't. Wouldn't when tell me." Vriska said sitting up in the bed taking a price of cake.

Jade looked at confused at you. "You always want something. What are you hiding?" She giggled.

"I wanted Casey to be born healthy into a happy family." You smiled. "I got that earlier then I thought."

"Aw yeah to be all sally egderp."

"That's so sweet John!"

(( reveiws please. I thought this chapter was bad but I got plans for the next was kind of a filler. time of the story will be told by how old Casey is so like 3 months mean Casey is 3 months old. 5 years 5 years old pretty simple.))


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for being missing so long. But here is what I hope was a long awaited 3rd chapter. The "~3 weeks old~" will tell you if I skip anything in the story. Like going from 3 weeks old to 3 years old. Well READ AND REVEIW PLEASE.**

* * *

~3 weeks old~

It seemed like a nice night. Casey fell asleep with no problem and now John and Vriska lied asleep in bed together. Everything was going nicely until the baby monitor went of with loud baby screams.

"John." Vriska nudged " your turn." She mumbled.

"Sssssshhhhhhhh. John is asleep at the moment please leave a message after the beep." He said no moving.

Vriska pushed John to the edge of the bed. " beep. Go take care of your child or I'll push you all the way off the bed."

John popped right out of bed. Stumbling across the hallway into the nursery. The fact that the room was dark and John didn't have his glasses on, he's basically is blind with out them, he wasn't doing a good job of not bumping in to things. Stubbing his toe on the crib he let out a small yelp.

Meanwhile Vriska listen to the baby monitor giggling hearing John hurting himself.

"Hey there Casey. How's my little boy?" John voice flowed through the speaker. The cries of Casey shifted as John paced through the room. "Come on buddy. Daddy is here. Nothing bad can happen now." A smile grew across Vriska's face. But even with John's soothing words Casey's cries never seized.

After several minutes John walked closer to the baby monitor in the nursery, "Vriska." John said with a sad tone to his voice, " please."

Reaching across to John's side of the bed Vriska grabbed his glasses off the nightstand then slipping out of the bed. Her feet fell heavily on the floor as she entered the room flicking on the light switch on. John looked at her with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry I tried but I just can't do it. He's doesn't like me." John said shaking his head with Casey still crying in his arms. " I don't know what it is. Am I doing something wro-" Vriska cut him off pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Stop it. Your're a great dad. Just..." she placed John's glasses on his face. He watched her as she held Casey adjust John's arms then placing the baby back in John's arms. " hold him like this. And don't pace."

"But-" John started to say but stopped when Casey's stopped. Looking down at Casey then up at vriska with a giant smile on his face.

"Told you." Vriska smiled back.

"What now?" John whispered.

"Sit in the rocking chair. If you rock in it long enough he'll fall asleep again and you can put him back in the crib." Vriska said walking out of the room.

"Vriska?"

" You can do it." She said from the bedroom. She slumped into bed going back to listening to the baby monitor.

"I geuss it's just me and you now." John's voice came to life " you know you got your mother's eyes. That's a good thing. Trust me those eyes are beautiful. One of the many reasons I love her. That and with out her I don't know how I would take care of you. I'd be lost."

* * *

"No. Nonononononononono. No. I am not ok with this. You have one more week until you have to go back to work." John complained as he followed Vriska around the house.

"John. We need the money and I need out of this house." Vriska said putting on her jacket.

John looked sad, " you don't love me?"

"I love you," she placed a hand on John's cheek, " but no matter how much I love you. Some one can only take so much of your... Your... Your handsomeness." She pecked him on the forehead opening the front door.

"what about Casey?"

"Your a big boy." Vriska said slamming the door behind her.

"No." John sighed. He walked up to the nursery. Tiptoeing to the crib he looked in. "Hey there buddy. How you doing there?" He reached into the crib picking up his son. He slowly walked to the changing bed. John looked at the baby boy in his arms.

John placed Casey on top of the changing bed. After carefully pulling off his sons pants he undid the diaper. He rolled it up tossing it in the garbage can. He grabbed a new diaper when something was getting his shirt.

"Oh no. Casey gross." John slipped a clean diaper on Casey. " You peed on my that's just gross dude."

'Ding Dong' the doorbell rong.

"alright um" John ripped off his shirt then picking up Casey.

'Ding Dong' It went off again as he dashed down the stairs carefully. He opened the door hold Casey with one hand.

"Do I want to know?" Dave strider asked pushing through the doorway.

"He peed on me."

"Alright little dude" Dave grabbed Casey out of John's arms." This kid keeps on getting cooler and cooler." He looked at John. " put a shirt on." John nodded going up stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"So how have things been with this kid?" Dave said holding Casey. Dave has been here for about an hour and was able to feed and burp Casey with no problem.

"Good." Dave looked at him, " for about the past hour." Dave nodded looking back at Casey who giggled. "See that. There. How do you do it? I get screams, cries, and pee. "

"Well Egderp. I geuss the little guy just likes me more than you. Probably thinks I'm his dad."

"That's not funny Dave. My son. My offspring. His DNA came from my-"

"I don't want details bro."

" What I'm trying to say is the only time he doesn't stop crying is when Vriska is in the room."

"Take him." Dave held out the baby. John took him. " he's not crying." Then Casey made a face like he was trying hard to do something when he relaxed and started to cry. "Spook to soon."

John stood up adjust his arms to the way he held Casey the night before. He thought maybe the kid pooed so he sniffed it. Nope. Hungry? No, just ate. John began to pace back and forth. Teeth? No, a little bit longer until that. Hair? Wait hair why would that hurt the kid? Oh look he has black hair. Focus John. John continued pacing.

"John find a seat and sit your butt down." Dave felt bad for his pacing friend.

"Dave, I need to move. I need to keep calm." John stopped. " the chair!" John said half running up the stairs. Dave got up following him.

In the Nursery John sat in the rocking chair. Rocking slowly in the chair John began to get frustrated. Dave peeked into the room deciding to leave them.

"Come on Casey. Daddy is here. Daddy will keep you safe and sound. Come on. Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." John tried to comfort the baby.

* * *

After what seemed like days but was really just a few hours of crying and feeding and diaper changing. Vriska finally came home to John holding a crying baby in the living. She dropped her jacket on the ground. John turned around. His eyes red and tears on his face.

"Vriska. I did everything possible. But he just wouldn't stop crying. And I just can't take it anymore. He hates me." John tried to say calm but was almost sobbing.

"Alright. Alright." she walked over grabbing the crying Casey. " stay down here sweetie. I'll be back down in a few." Vriska smiled at her husband walking up stairs.

John sat down on the couch resting his elbows on his knees then his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? How could a 3 week old baby hate him so much? Vriska crept into the room taking a seat next to John. She placed a hand on John's back rubbing it.

"He hates me." John whispered.

"No he doesn't." She said cheery.

"Then what am I doing wrong? He likes you so much."

"It could be the fact I carried him for nine months. But I think you just don't spend enough time with him. This was your first day by yourselves. He isn't use to having only one of here." Vriska leaned against John.

"I hope that's it." John wrapped his arm around Vriska.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry to post this but the story is currently on pause. I'm doing some big plans for it so give me a week or two. **

**Thanks**

**-Ameggy26**


End file.
